Sometimes, Coming Home Isn't So Easy
by Storyteller03
Summary: So what happened after Bones and Booth left the FBI building at the end of "The Future in the Past"? Just my take on what might have occured.
1. Chapter 1

**I've read several **stories about the Bones and Booth reunion and how it played out off the screen – this is just how I thought it should go. Reviews are welcome and I would like to thank those that commented on my first story. May be this one could have more chapters? Let me know what you all think!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bones, or any of the characters that are used in this story. All belong to Hart Hanson & company at Fox. With that said, let the story begin.

"What kind of flower is that?" Booth asks with anger mixed with concern. "It's a marigold." Bones says with a distressed look. "What does it mean," Booth questions. "It means grief. It means pain and grief," answers Bones calmly, though it is noticeable that she is shaken.

The ride home from the Hoover building was a quiet one. Bones stared out the window absent mindedly as she contemplated what Pelants message may entail. "I won't let him hurt you. . . or Christine. I swear Bones. I will not let him take my family from me again." Booth's alpha male had kicked in and she knew it. He wasn't about to let Pelant destroy his family again – it would be over his dead body. But even in his promise to her, Bones could tell the happiness and relief Booth had expressed earlier that evening had been replaced with the fear that Palent was once again a free man. And that brought back every negative emotion he had experienced for the three most agonizing months of his life. Those negative emotions that he had refused to express to Bones since he had been reunited with her and their daughter were finally finding their way to the surface.

Bones knew that it would only be a matter of time before everything they both were feeling would come to a head. She had only hoped that there would be time were those emotions had been forgotten and for a short while, stay left far away from their reunion. However, after Booths statement, she knew that it wouldn't be so.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Upon releasing it she said as soft as a whisper, "You hate me, and I don't blame you." Her words broke Booth's thought process. Looking at her, he realized she was still looking out the window. "I _love_ you. I don't hate you. You did what was best for us. . . for Christine and I don't hate you for that, Bones." Reaching over the console, Booth grabbed Bones left hand as it rested on her leg. Bringing it up to his lips, he placed a kiss on her knuckles and for a moment, she believed his words.

*************************Bones************************************************

"Christine's asleep," Bones announced as she entered the kitchen. "One wouldn't believe that she hasn't slept in her room in. . ." Bones stopped speaking, realizing as her eyes met Booth's that he knew exactly how long it had been since their daughter had slept in her own room. "That's good," Booth trailed as he smirked at the last sentence Bones had abruptly finished. Taking one last gulp of Scotch, Booth turned to place his glass in the sink. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean. . ." Bones began but was quickly interrupted by Booth. "Not tonight, ok Bones," Booth stated in a defeated tone as he placed his hands on the sink and rocked slightly. Bones uncomfortably looked at the floor and began, "I know you must be angry. I know how I felt when my parents. . ."

"NOT. TONIGHT" Booth stated with authority rising and slamming his hands on the sinks counter. Bones turned to give Booth some space and retreated into their bedroom. It was a room that she had not stepped foot in for three very long months. Leaning against the door frame, she remembered that last day she spent with Booth, savoring every moment, every touch. They had made love. They had laughed and they had cried both making promises to the other. That seems like so long ago. Everything seemed so simple then, because love was enough. Bones wondered if love would be enough now.

Feeling hands encircle her waist, and a head resting on her shoulder Bones knew Booth had missed her. She knew that his heart and body had ached as painfully for her for those three agonizing months as her heart and body had ached for him. But she knew they also needed to talk. "Booth, I wish you would let me explain. It wasn't easy leaving," Bones had no more begun her apology when Booth stepped around her, smashing his mouth onto hers making words impossible for her to speak.

The kiss wasn't harsh, but it wasn't gentle. Booth tugged at Bones body, and for a moment she thought that if Booth could mold them into one physical being that he would so that she could never leave again. She knew he was in pain. She knew that he wasn't ready to discuss the events of the last three months. She had taken away his daughter, and for that grievance, she would allow him whatever release he needed until he was ready to talk.

So she allowed him to rip the clothes from her body, and thought if that was the kind of release he needed, then she would allow it – hard and rough. But once her clothes were removed, he took a step back and looked at her as if he was experiencing her for the first time. "I have missed you so much, Bones" was all he could say. Scooping her up into his arms, Booth carried her to their bed.

When she was ready, Booth entered her body and stilled for a moment as he clung to the woman he so desperately loves. It is only in the stillness of the moment as Booth lifts his head and begins to stroke Bones cheek that she notices the tears that have built up in his eyes. "I am so, so sorry I did that to you, Booth" is all she can muster as he begins to move inside of her.

They both knew that eventually sex would no longer be the solution to this problem of pain and anger, but for tonight it would be the only solution either of them would be discussing.


	2. The Next Morning: Brennan's Thoughts

**Summary:** Here's Chapter 2. This chapter is from Brennan's POV. Even though she is home, Bones finds herself remembering that first night on the run, and what that time apart could mean for she and Booth.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Bones or any of the characters found in this story. And with that, on to the story.

(Present Day)

Bones awoke early the next morning to find that Booth had already left their bed. Waking up alone for the past three months had become habit, except for those nights when Christine would refuse to sleep in the pack and play. The only thing that would calm her uncertainty of a new motel room was sleeping at her mother's side, and Bones found that in a way, having Christine so near helped with the pain of being separated from Booth. Bones rolled from her side to her back as the loneliness of the last three months haunted her.

*************************BONES****************************************

(Three Months Earlier)

She had known when she had made the decision to leave that she would have to do so without telling Booth. And in the beginning she believed that it had been the right thing to do. He couldn't be an accomplice to her disappearance. That was what her rational brain had said. It's what her father had told her. And it was what she tried to believe. But that first night, as she lay alone in that hotel bed, she cried as silently as she could, missing Booth more than she ever expected she might. She worried that her final words to him had been lost because of her decision.

"I love you, Booth. I don't want you to think that Christine is the only reason we are together." She had spoken those words as a final declaration to the man she loved more than life.

It seemed to her that she had spoken those words a lifetime ago, and perhaps, she had. She didn't know when or even if she and Christine would be able to return home. She didn't know if Booth would be able to save her this time, and that thought scared her more than anything. Temperance Brennan had fallen in love. She had fallen in love with a man that, in the past, had always been her savior. But this time was different. Not because he loved her any less, or because he wouldn't fight as hard, but rather because they had finally met their match in a criminal that always appeared to be two steps ahead and knew every move that they would make.

The very thought of never seeing Booth again, never feeling him or hearing him brought her to tears. It had been nearly 24 hours since she had made her decision - 24 hours since she began her lie. And for the first time in those 24 hours, her heart broke into a million pieces as she remembered their final day together.

(Flashback to the Morning That Bones Left)

They had made love like they had countless times before, but this time had been different. Booth had even sensed it she thought. Of course there was the possibility that Bones might have to go to jail but they had both resolved that they would not worry about that until they had heard the official word. And Bones hoped that any emotion out of the ordinary would be attributed to that anxiety.

"Bones, we don't know if the FBI is going to charge you with Ethan's murder. They're going to find something that will implicate Palent. The squints, they'll find something. Everyone knows that he did it." Booth knew even as he gave the most reassuring words he could think of that his brilliant partner knew how the justice system worked. So he stroked her hair as she lay on his chest, and prayed that somehow his words would become reality.

"I don't want to think about any of that right now, Booth." The prospect of knowing these were the last few hours she would have with Booth made her want to spend every last ounce of energy she had being with him. Slightly rising her head, her lips once again made contact with his.

As the kiss became more forceful, Bones could feel the effect that it was having on Booth's body. "Are you trying to kill me, Bones?" Booth knew as soon as the words left his mouth that he shouldn't have said them. Seeing the tears build up in her eyes, Booth looked down at the woman he would do anything for and said, "Bones, I don't know what to do. I've tried everything. And nothing I do . . . I'm suppost to protect you. I'm so sorry, Bones. I don't know what to do." Tears were now following from Booths eyes.

"Just be with me, here and now. I don't want to think about the world. I don't want to think about Palent. I don't want to think about what is going to happen next with this case. The only thing I want to do until we can't anymore is break the laws of physics." That last part Bones stated brought a smile to both their faces.

Bones wish was Booth's command. And this time, she didn't have to hide her emotion. As they began, they both exchanged smiles. Touches were gentle and soft and slow, and for a while, the whole world seemed to stand still. But try as they might, they both knew that eventually time would begin again. As it did, and reality slowly made its return, smiles turned to tears, and what had been gentle and giving became all about taking. And they each took as much as the other could give, loving each other as much as possible.

(End of Flashback)

Christine's cry brought Bones back to the reality of being in the hotel room without the man she loved, and for a moment she thought herself a hypocrite for doing the very thing to him that her parents had done to her all those years ago. The irony of the situation was though, that in a way, she finally understood why her parents had left. As she looked down at Christine she made a promise to her daughter - that somehow, someway she would get them home to the man they both loved.

(Present Day)

Bones had made a promise that first night that they were on the run - a promise that she had kept. Both she and Christine were once again in the home that Bones and Booth had made together. But something was different, and Bones knew it. Something had changed in those three months. But they were together again, and that was all that mattered. Bones tried to reassure herself of that as she lay in her bed, the bed she shared with Booth.

"I love you, Booth. I don't want you to think that Christine is the only reason we are together."

Rationally, she knew that leaving had been the best decision for them. Booth had even stated so when she questioned him after their reunion. Her head told her that everything between them was fine. However, there was this dreaded feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her coming home wasn't going to be that easy.


	3. In My Daughter's Eyes

**Summary:** Wonder what Booth was doing while Bones was reflecting on the past?

Booth POV, thinking about how the past three months have affected him. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Bones.

Booth found himself wandering through the house. He knew dawn would be approaching soon, and he knew that he needed rest but his mind wouldn't allow it. He had just been with the woman he had longed for, and instead of sleeping entangled in her body, he was walking the house wondering what the Hell he was doing. Walking to the doorframe of Christine's nursery, he checked on his baby girl.

He stared into the room, not wanting to enter for fear that he might wake his sleeping princess. For three long months, he worried. He worried that Bones and his baby would never be coming home. Palent was too smart. He had covered all his tracks – Hell, he had even had everyone but Cam pulled from the case. So, for three months Booth worried. . . and for three months Booth prayed.

He worried that Bones would become so use to being alone that even if she could eventually come back to him, that she wouldn't. He worried that his daughter wouldn't remember him, and that there would be no place for him in her life either. He worried about so many things, but each time he prayed for them he found himself barging with God, not caring if those possibilities eventually became a reality.

Christine stirred from her crib as if she could feel the tension from her father's thoughts as he silently recounted them, and began to cry. Not wanting to wake Bones, Booth decided he and Christine both would benefit from some father/daughter time.

"Hi, baby. Don't cry, Daddy's here now," Booth began as he picked the child up from where she had been resting. Christine placed her hands on Booth's chest, pushing back slightly to look into her father's eyes. Only when Booth finally made eye contact with the little girl, did she finally break into the biggest smile she had to offer before burying her head into crook of her father's neck. And with that one action from his six-month old daughter, Booth broke.

He carefully sat down on the crème colored couch that he and Bones had selected for their baby's room, holding his daughter as close as he could without causing her harm. Tears began falling from his eyes, and being the intuitive little girl that she was, Christine once again placed her little hands on her father's chest, her right one settling just above his heart.

With a tear stained face, Booth began his talk, "I was so afraid I would never get you back. I was scared that I would never hold you again, or hear you say 'da-da' to me. I wondered if you were beginning to crawl, and if you would be into everything giving your mother a hard time without me there to help. I wish I could have been there. . ."

Christine patted her father's chest, as if trying to tell him she understood the words he was saying before laying her head beneath his chin. "I fell in love with you the moment your mommy told me about you. And I swore to myself in that moment that I would always protect you, and be there for you," Booth continued only pausing briefly to kiss the top of Christine's head.

"But I. . . I couldn't. . . I didn't. And I'm so sorry little one. I'm so sorry you and your mommy had to go away without me," Booth apologized as the sun slowly began to rise.

Drawing light circles on his daughters back, he continued, "But you know what? You and me and mommy, we're never going to be apart ever again."

Christine now fast asleep on her father made a cooing noise and smiled as her father finished his declaration.

Booth knew that things were far from being perfect between him and Bones. He loved the woman with all of his heart and had for a very long time. However, no matter the reassurance he had given Bones last night about taking off with Christine, he was still secretly pissed. When Bones left, she had unknowingly taken part of Booth with her. She had taken the part that made him feel alive and whole – she had taken his family, his heart.

But none-the-less, his prayers had been answered and he had his family back. As the sun continued its rise in the early morning sky, he knew that it would only be a matter of time before the bomb he was containing would blow. He didn't know when, and he didn't know how, but for now it would stay hidden and he would continue to be thankful that the woman he loved was in their bed once again, and the child they had created was safe in her father's embrace.


	4. We Aren't the Same

Note from the author: I am sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter. We're getting close to Booth and Brennan's confrontation so hang tight, I already have it planned out in my head.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones.

Sex had become the solution. A far too familiar solution that was enjoyable but a solution that was getting Booth and Brennan nowhere in regard to the three months in question. One morning, Booth had awoken to the smell of breakfast cooking. When he entered the kitchen after quickly dressing, he had found Brennan cooking, being how did she put it, "The nice one now." What the Hell did THAT mean – "the nice one now." Cooking breakfast had always been Booth's thing. They both could feel the tension as they stood there looking at one another. It was the first moment that they both had realized that they weren't the same people that they had been – they had both changed, and in a way, were strangers sharing a house, a daughter, and a life.

How could three months have changed them so much? Sweets would say something psychological about adapting to life without one another, may be a survival of the fittest type thing. Booth understood that tactic and he was pretty sure Brennan did too. Brennan, when had he started referring to her as "Brennan"? Using that name certainly didn't feel right, but at this point using "Bones" didn't quite fit either. It was almost as if she had reverted back to being the woman he had first met all those years ago at American University. She was beautiful, but cold and distant and something else that he couldn't quite place. She was different. And it was clear she didn't need him. She had learned to cook on her on, and even provided for herself and their daughter while she was on the run. He admired her for that, but at the same time, was madder than Hell that she hadn't trusted him with her plan in the first place. He could have provided for them. He could have protected them . . . he should have protected them so that she would never have had to run in the first place, but he had failed and failed miserably.

Christine began to fuss upstairs in her nursery. "I'll go get Christine ready for daycare." Brennan announced, almost relived in a way to be leaving the kitchen.

Booth leaned in for a quick kiss, which Brennan returned. As she pulled away, both knew it had been the most awkward kiss they had ever shared. Even the kiss they shared in front of Caroline had held more emotion than this peck that was more like something a brother and sister might share. It was obvious things were aloof between the two, and Booth didn't like it one bit.

The day had been a long one, and the case that they were working really wasn't helping things between them. A divorce attorney had been murdered. Markings on the bones were inconclusive as to how the victim had died, and to make matters worse, the couple that had been pursuing the divorce were happily together again, expecting a baby. They had been willing to see that a relationship takes work, something that Brennan wasn't, or couldn't, understand apparently. That thought worried Booth more than the lack of evidence the team currently had.

"Christine's asleep," Brennan began as she entered their bedroom, "the new curriculum at the Jeffersonian daycare must be having an effect on Christine."

"She's a baby, Brennan. I'm sure learning French and exploring the African Sahara must be taking its toll." Booth remarked with a sarcastic tone, turning his attention back to the last of his red wine.

"Christine isn't learning French, Booth. She can barely speak English let alone learn," Brennan began as she noticed Booth's face. "You're annoyed?" Brennan had become more in tune with noting facial expressions than she once had been. "We'll find evidence, Booth. We always do." Brennan was trying to be reassuring as she took her place on her side of the bed.

Turning his head slightly, Booth remarked, "I'm not worried about the case. The squints, they always turn something up. This is about that couple – something they said."

"The architect and his wife? Do you think they lied?" Brennan was now confused as to where Booth was going with this conversation.

"I was thinking more about how they had worked their differences out. A relationship takes work. It takes two people who are committed to making it work, making it through the good and the bad. Who need each other to survive, like they need air or food, or water. They're really lucky. Some couples never realize that and they drift so far apart until one day, they don't need each other. They figure out how to survive without food and water." Booth finished as he took the last of his wine into his mouth.

"I don't understand. A person can survive for a while without those things, but not indefinitely. The body would begin to die without those things," Brennan began, explaining the physical ramifications of lack of food and water to the human body. "And eventually, death would occur." Brennan finished.

Booth turning his face to look fully at Brennan, he only stated, "Exactly." And with that he kissed her.

The kiss became deeper to the point that Booth slid Brennan down the headboard, until she was flat on the mattress. He needed her like he needed air. The thought that he knew she could survive without him scared him to death. She had proven that she could take care of herself and Christine without him. And that knowledge hurt him deeply. So he kissed her harder, almost painfully. In seconds, he had rid them both of their clothing.

Brennan was always in the mood for sex with Booth. It was an extension of their love for one another. But this was different – Booth was being rough with his hands, and his mouth and while she enjoyed forceful and dominating Booth from time to time, this night she didn't. Just as her thoughts made way to her mouth, Booth flipped her so that she was now lying on her stomach with her backside to his chest and he entered her with as much force as he could, holding her down and actually hurting her in the process.

"Booth, stop. You're hurting me." Brennan announced. With those five words, Booth nearly jumped onto the other side of the bed while Brennan turned so that she was facing Booth, grabbing the blanket and drawing her knees to her chest.

"What the Hell was that, Booth?" Brennan was caught somewhere between shocked and horrified that Booth would take that much power away from her. She had sensed his anger; she had for sometime now and with what had just happened, knew that it had escaladed. "Why are you so angry with me? I don't understand," Brennan began as her anger to began to rise.

"I'm sorry Bon, er, Brennan. I didn't mean to be," Booth started, terrified that for a single moment he thought about continuing to take out his frustration out on her through sex, "so forceful. I thought, Hell, I don't know what I thought."

"That much was obvious. You weren't." Brennan continued, anger rising in her voice. "You can't just take whatever you want from me, including sex. I'm not an object marked for your personal pleasure. You don't own me and you can't make me do whatever you. . ." Brennan yelled.

"YOU don't think I know that? I know I can't control you. I know that I can't make you do the things that I want because if I could, there is no way in Hell that YOU would have left with MY daughter for all those months! You're a selfish woman, Temperance Brennan!" Booth was now standing at the foot of their bed. "YOU left ME remember. YOU took control of that situation and made YOUR decision. You're right I can't control you. You aren't MY property. Hell, you aren't even my wife. I don't know WHAT we are anymore!" And with that last statement, Booth threw on a pair of boxers and slammed their bedroom door.

Left alone in their room, Brennan began to sob. For the first time, she began to wonder just what leaving had done to Booth, finding the answer in her own words. In a way, she had rendered him just as powerless as he had rendered her when she was pinned beneath him.

Taking a deep breath, Brennan knew this had to stop. Grabbing her robe, Brennan opened her bedroom door and sought out Booth. One way or another, things were going to change tonight.


	5. But Then Again, We Are

Here it is – the confrontation chapter. What will happen with our beloved duo?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones.

By the time Brennan had retrieved her robe and made her way out of their room, Booth had all but disappeared. Part of her wanted to run to her daughter's room, grab the child, and return to that life of being on the run. At least then, she knew why she was running. Stopping at the beginning of the stairs, she remembered Christine had been right next door. Had the sleeping child heard the dialog between her parents, her mother wondered? Placing a hand to her mouth to choke back unshed tears, Brennan cleared her throat and decided to check on Christine. As Brennan entered her daughter's room, she found the little girl sound asleep, with what looked like the faintest of a smile upon her lips.

Her life had changed so much in the last two years. Brennan had been so admit about not having children, or falling in love. When her parents left, Brennan shut herself off from anything that could potentially hurt her. She was a scientist that clung to logical and rational notions. She was a woman that needed no one, and safe guarded her heart with the highest of walls. Seven years, one partnership, the return of her father, a case involving a doctor whose life closely resembled her own, and the death of an intern had changed Brennan. She had become a mother, and, without the ceremony or vows, for all of the definition of the word a wife. She was vulnerable, and that scared her to death – that her happiness now depended upon the happiness of the baby she watched sleeping and the man that had helped create her. How had she allowed this to happen? She was thinking that thought when an all too familiar hand reached for her own as it rested on the side of the crib.

"We need to talk Bones," Booth stated softly as not to wake their girl. "She's perfect, isn't she? It still feels like a dream that I could wake up from sometimes. I can't believe YOU chose me. Or that you gave me her," Booth finished as he looked down at the blonde little girl that held his heart.

Looking at Booth, Bones knew that it was time to let the last small bit of her imperviousness go, along with any fear she could fathom. As if knowing the inevitable must happen, Bones grasp Booth's hand firmly and stated as a single tear fell, "We need to talk."

*************************Bones******************************************

The pair entered their room, both knowing that this was a conversation that had been months in the making. Neither had wanted to face what the other had to say, and sex had become their coping mechanism. But each knew that eventually coping through sex would have to stop, because if it continued, soon it would be the only thing the two would share.

"Do you remember the night we made her?" Booth began in an almost defeated tone.

"Of course, I remember." Bones smirked. "It was a night I had longed for, because I knew that I loved you."

"So, you had sex with me that night because you loved me?" Booth asked.

Bones decided to answer with honesty. "I made love to you that night because the reality that you could have died that day nearly destroyed me. Mr. Nigel-Murray may have been the one lying on the floor in a pool of his blood, but every time I shut my eyes that night, it was you I saw looking back, begging not to leave. I don't think I would have survived if you had been the one that had died that day."

"You know that's how I felt when you left with Christine," Booth shifted the conversation. "It nearly destroyed me. I knew in my head why you had left – it was the only way you could've protected me from Pelant; it was the only way that I could've stayed in the system and I get that. But what I don't get is how it was so easy for you to look me in the face knowing that you were leaving and taking Christine from me and not say anything." Booth sat down on the bed as though he had just been slugged in the chest, completely out of breath.

It killed Bones to see Booth this emotional and to know that she had been the one to cause him this much pain. "I couldn't leave Christine. You know what my parents leaving did to me, Booth. I could handle leaving you because I knew in my heart, metaphorically speaking, that our love could survive it. That's what I told myself. It's what I tried to make myself believe," Bones began as she took her seat on the bed beside Booth. "What I couldn't handle, was the remote chance that Christine would remember one day that I left her, just like my parents had left me." Tears were now flooding Bones cheeks.

"You are not your parents, Bones." Booth offered softly, reaching for her hand.

"Yes, I am. The difference is now I think I understand a little better of what they went through. I understand what it is to love and be loved, Booth. I didn't want to leave you. I HAD to leave you. But I knew you would never stop looking or searching for the truth." Bones felt that her words were falling on deaf ears. "The night I gave myself to you, the night we, how did you put it, 'broke the laws of physics,' I knew there was a possibility that I could become pregnant." Bones began with a slight grin.

"What?" Booth was now giving her his full attention.

Bones finally understood that Booth needed to know that she was as incomplete without him as he was without her. "I knew that you were going after Brodsky, and I knew there was a possibility that you might not return alive. That night that we made love - I didn't care about the consequences. In fact, I fully welcomed them. Hoped for them even."

"But when you told me about the baby, Bones, you were scared." Booth sat up a little straighter.

"I was scared of your reaction. I was scared that you wouldn't want me, or the baby. I was afraid that you didn't love me, that you didn't need me the way I needed you." Bones was on the brink of tears, letting go of the last secret she held from Booth.

Booth turned to face Bones on the bed. "Bones, I have loved you from the moment I met you. I need you more than I could ever explain. My life was so empty before I found you, before I loved you. I never could fully understand why you chose me, why you loved me."

"You told me once that us loving each other wasn't rational. Why wouldn't I love you, or chose you, Booth? You chose me." And in those last few statements that they each had made, Booth finally understood and he smiled.

His Bones had become independent because of necessity, not because she wanted to but because she had to. He recalled the last words she spoke to him that last day outside the church, "I love you, Booth. I don't want you to think we're only together because of Christine." He hadn't understood her declaration that day, but now looking back, she had said all she had needed to. Christine had been an added bonus to the love they shared for each other. Bones leaving had had everything to do with love – her love for Booth. She had loved him enough to know that eventually he would get his family back.

"I do love you, Bones. More than I could ever describe," Booth stated as he kissed her.

"Then why don't you show me; prove it to me." Bones said through a tear stained smile.

That night they made love, for what seemed like the first time since they had been reunited. There was no anger, or pain, just love and understanding that they both needed each as much as the other. Limbs became entangled and they were lost in each other's embrace before long. Sweet nothings were whispered, smiles and tears exchanged. After what seemed like forever, the two souls sharing one body parted. Booth begrudgingly left the bed to rid himself of the barrier that had become a necessity since Christine's birth.

Smiling to herself, Bones knew that she and Booth would be fine as long as they always communicated and never just assumed that everything was fine.

"Umm, Bones . . ." Booth called from the bathroom breaking Bones thought process.

"What is it Booth?" Bones wondered, half amused at the man that was now standing in front of her stark naked.

"It broke . . ." was all that Booth could offer, with a half smirk of his own.

I had really considered stopping the story here, but do you guys think? Should the story go on? Let me know! Thanks!


	6. Revelation

Hi everyone. I know it's been several weeks since I last wrote, but a lot has been happening – some good, some bad. But with the reviews I received, and you asking for me to continue this story, I didn't want to put off writing any longer. Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones

Staring wide-eyed at the man in front of her, Bones' expression quickly changed from a look of amusement to one of disbelief. Had she just heard Booth correctly, and furthermore, why was he standing there with that goofy, half-cocked smile of his? Surely she hadn't heard him correctly. "I'm sorry, Booth. What did you say?" Bones silently began to pray Booth's earlier statement was anything but true.

"The condom . . . it broke. Guess this is why these things are only 90 something percent effective, huh, Bones?" Booth stated, laughing at the situation. Bones, on the other hand, was finding this predicament anything but amusing and Booth was beginning to notice his partner's reaction. As Booth approached their bed, he realized that Bones eyes were becoming a clearer and glassier shade of blue – the shade that Booth had learned only appeared when his Bones was about to cry.

Slipping on a pair of boxers, and sitting beside her on the bed, Booth looked at the woman he loved. Upon meeting his eyes, silent tears began to fall. Reaching for her hand, Booth instead caught her small frame in his arms and simply mustered her name, questioning her sadness. Met with no response, Booth gently lowered himself and a crying Bones onto their bed, keeping her body molded to his, not uttering a single word until her body stilled and the last of her tears had fallen.

"Is the thought of having another baby with me really that horrible, Bones?" Booth chuckled a little as he asked the question.

Taking in what felt like the deepest breath of her life, Bones responded, "Booth, there's something we need to talk about."

"Oh, Bones, always so serious. Would it really be so bad if we just got pregnant again?" Booth began as he laid the palm of his hand firmly against Bones' abdomen.

Placing her own hand on top of his own, Bones began, "Booth, there is something I haven't told you about . . . while we were on the run . . . I . . . do you remember the day I left?"

"How could I forget, Bones? For three months that last day was what kept me going. Thinking about you, the way you were, the things we did, the way you looked . . ." Booth was beginning to wonder what confession Bones was about to make, and from the way she was acting he doubted it was going to be a happy confession.

"Booth, that day I was careless. We didn't use protection." Bones began as the tears started to build again. "It was something I didn't concern myself with until about four weeks later. We were in New Hampshire – it was the night we slept under the bridge – and Christine had begun a steady routine of nursing, ferociously at night I might add. But that night, she latched onto my breast and after a few seconds let go. I couldn't get her to nurse. She cried herself to sleep that night."

Booth, confused by the admission, was dumbfounded but silently continued to listen to Bones as he cradled her.

"That was the first night that I felt as though I had failed her, Booth. Our daughter needed nourishment and comfort and I could provide neither for her. I felt guilty for taking her away from you, from our home, from those that love her. I got so emotional that I became sick. At least that was what I thought. I had felt different. I was more tired than usual, sick to my stomach at times. I thought it was because of Pelant and running, being away from you." Bones pulled to escape Booth's embrace, and upon doing so sat Indian style facing him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Looking down at the mattress, Bones continued in the saddest of monotones, "Booth, I was pregnant."

I know this was a short chapter, but I have more, I promise! If you still are interested, let me know. Thanks in advance for the reviews.


	7. Were Pregnant?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones.

"What?" That was the only response that Booth could manage. Had he just heard Bones correctly? A baby? Another baby? She was pregnant? Oh, God – she _was _pregnant. Realizing Bones' choice of verbs Booth's heart sank. Looking at Bones, he noticed for only the second time in their partnership how small and fragile she could be. Reaching out with his hand, Booth brushed the hairs away from her face that hid her eyes from his.

"Bones, you said you '_were _pregnant'. I need for you to explain . . . I don't think I'm understanding," and with that Booth was at a loss for words.

Bones raised her head slightly, and it was noticeable to Booth that she was shaken. "When Christine wouldn't nurse that night, I found it very unusual, but she was so upset that my main objective was to console her first. After she fell asleep, I became emotional as well. I couldn't think clearly and nothing made sense. All I could think about was you, but that wasn't anything that surprised me because we were apart. The next day my dad found us. He took us to a motel that was located in the next town, surrounded by woods."

Booth continued to listen as Bones recalled the day her father had found her and Christine. Everything that she told him seemed to be of little importance and he really just wanted her to get to the point about being pregnant, or figuring out that she was pregnant, but he continued to sit in silence and allowed her to continue in her story uninterrupted.

"A few days later, I asked dad to take Christine out. It was still too early in the process for me to be seen – I hadn't altered my hair or done anything really to not be recognized – and dad believed that my continuing to stay indoors was for the best. The first day that we were there, I had caught a rabbit and injected the rabbit with my urine . . ."

Now Booth was completely confused. When did being pregnant have anything to do with a rabbit of all things? Stopping Bones' story, Booth questioned, "I'm sorry, Bones. You did what? I don't think I heard you correctly – you injected a rabbit with your urine? What in the world does that have to do with you telling me about . . ." Booth was unable to finish his question before he was interrupted.

"In the 1930's" Bones began in her scientific, no nonsense voice, ", a doctor injected the urine of a suspected pregnant woman into a female rabbit. It was noted later that the hCG hormone found in the pregnant woman's urine caused changes to the female rabbits ovaries. After a few days, the rabbit's body would trick itself into thinking that it was pregnant. Once dissected, one could see if the rabbit's body had produced certain tissues and if it had, it meant that the woman whose urine had been injected was indeed pregnant." Bones concluded very matter-of-factly.

"Oh, Bones, you didn't, did you?" Booth asked knowing the answer without her response.

"Of course, I did Booth. I'm a scientist – a forensic anthropologist. I couldn't go to a doctor or a pharmacy and I had to know. I couldn't tell my dad. Matters were already complicated, and I had to know for sure." Bones was once again looking down at her hands, unsure if she should proceed.

"So, the rabbit, umm, it had produced that stuff, the tissues?" While disturbed at the taught of the process with the rabbit, Booth had to know the rest of the story.

Bones, still looking down, shook her head indicating a "yes" response.

Reaching to take her hands in his, Booth shakily asked the only question that was left. "So, what happened next?"

Knowing that she would have to finish the story and explain to Booth in detail what eventually happened while running from the F.B.I. and Pelant, Bones took a breath and began her story.

"So, when I was about eight or nine weeks along, I was working in that diner – the one where I learned to make pancakes. I was becoming upset more frequently over the fact that Pelant was free and I was a prisoner. I wanted to come home. I didn't want to live like that anymore. I missed you. I guess the stress and emotional toll was too much, and . . ." Bones couldn't finish her sentence remembering the pain she felt that day, and began to cry again.

"You lost the baby?" was all that Booth could ask through the sadness he was now feeling. He hated that this had happened and he hated even more the fact that Bones had endured this event without him by her side. He hated Pelant for doing this to them and their family. As his anger rose, he knew that now wasn't the time. Bones had just let him in and told him a secret she had probably carried in silence the last three months. Worrying about her well being he asked if she had been able to see a doctor because he knew she hadn't since she had come home.

Through the tears, and heartbreak of recalling what they had lost Bones admitted to Booth that she hadn't. There had been blood and she knew both as a woman and a doctor what that indicator meant in terms of a pregnancy.

Regardless of the fact, Booth still wanted Bones to see her doctor. "I know that you know your body, and I don't want to push you, but you need to see a doctor Bones. I want to know that you are ok physically. I love you. I couldn't protect you when you were out there, but I can now. And I will, as long as you will let me."

Conceding that Booth was making a logical point about seeing her doctor, Bones promised to do her best to get an appointment in the morning. For tonight, she only had one request: to lie in Booth's arms and be thankful that they were finally back together and, at least for now, be happy that Pelant was gone.

Bones had called her doctor that morning. After explaining the events surrounding her need for an appointment, the doctor requested that if she could, Bones come in that morning. So now they both sat, hand in hand in the waiting room of Bones OB/GYN.

"Temperance Brennan" the nurse announced and with that Bones and Booth were taken back to an exam room. Vitals were taken and blood drawn, all the necessary tests would be done. Lying on the exam table, Bones was nervous but tried to be methodical about the information the doctor might present her with.

Sensing her tension, Booth put his hand on top of hers as it lay on her abdomen and stated, "No matter what we are told today, I love you now and forever." A single tear escaped Bones eye just as the doctor entered the room.

Taking a seat she began with the facts and Bones discussed the circumstances of believing that she had been pregnant and had suffered a miscarriage somewhere around her eighth or ninth week. To rule out the need of a D&C procedure, the doctor ordered an ultrasound. And left the two for what seemed like an eternity.

Thirty minutes later, she returned. Booth grasp Bones hand and stroked her hair that fell loosely to the side of her face and reinforced his love for her. Placing the wand on Bones lower quadrant, the doctor began looking at the screen. A perplexed look appeared on her face.

Booth noticing the change asked, "Is something wrong with Bones? Did the miscarriage cause damage or something?" Understanding the medical side of things wasn't Booth's strong suit, but understanding body language was.

"Temperance is fine, Mr. Booth. But there is something here that I didn't expect to find, and I think you will be quite as shocked as I am about it," the doctor stated. Turning the machine to face the pair, the room filled with an all too familiar sound. Looking at the monitor, Booth and Bones eyes filled with tears as they saw not one, but two tiny hearts beating side by side.

Ok, so the rabbit test, it's a real experiment. I wanted Bones to do something unique and scientific, use that brain of hers. I hope that doesn't freak people out when reading this chapter.


	8. Surprises

Hey guys. Here's a new chapter – just an idea I got after reading some reviews, which I want to say thank you for. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones.

A whooshing that was doubly amplified sounded throughout the exam room. It was the most wonderful sound that Booth hadn't expected to hear. Fearing he was imagining what was happening, Booth looked at the doctor with tears in his eyes. "Is that really. . . I mean are they. . . are you sure that," Booth couldn't finish his question; he was so afraid that he was in a dream that he could awaken from at any moment. He, however, wasn't the only speechless expected parent in the room.

Bones held a look of wonder on her face. She knew her senses weren't lying; she had depended upon them heavily so many times before, especially in her line of work. She could hear with her ears, and see with her eyes, but for whatever reason refused to believe. Finally, she found the words, "How? I experienced abdominal cramping, and hemorrhaging. The baby couldn't have survived."

"Well, Doctor Brennan, I wish I could give you a definite explanation to ease your mind, but I can't. Some women, while carrying multiples, experience cramping like symptoms because their uterus has to make room for both babies in a faster timeframe than it would with just one. As for the bleeding, most of the time, it is a cause for concern, but right now I am seeing what appear to be two healthy babies with strong heartbeats. They look to be at about fifteen weeks gestation," the doctor concluded with a smile.

The wand being removed from Bones abdomen brought both she and Booth fully back into the present, and scared them to a certain extent. "Congratulations. Everything really does look good with the babies, but I would like for you to immediately begin a prescription of prenatal vitamins, and set up another appointment for a few weeks from now." The doctor continued on as she handed Bones a towel to clean herself with. Asking if the two had any further questions, she dismissed herself from the room.

Still lying on the exam table, Bones and Booth exchanged looks of excitement, fear, and wonder. Booth made the first move as he gently placed one hand on Bones' still naked stomach, completely in awe as tears formed in his eyes again. "Wow," he whispered, Bones barely even hearing. Ever so slowly, Booth lowered his head and took his hand away, instead placing his ear on the slight swell that he had discovered. Closing his eyes, he listened for anything that might be his children, and instead felt what could only be described as a ripple on water. Feeling a hand brush through his hair, Booth's brown eyes met crystal blue, and all he could manage was, "I love you."

They had left the doctor's office hand in hand, and for the first time they forgot about Pelant and the events of the last few months. Bones found herself sitting in silence for most of the ride, a hand protectively covering the slight swell of her stomach. Booth could only guess at what this beautiful woman would be thinking, and in silence, intertwined his fingers within hers. "Penny for your thoughts," Booth finally spoke, bringing Bones back into the present.

"I was thinking about _that_ day," Bones stated in a sobering tone.

"Don't, Bones. You're fine. The babies are fine. The babies," Booth trailed off, "_the babies_, Bones." Booth could barely fathom the information they had just received.

Bones noticed the change in Booth's voice and looked at him with that same skeptical expression she had the night she had decided to tell him that she was pregnant with Christine. And just like that night, he was wearing that same goofy, full smile that told her that he was over the moon.

As Booth pulled the SUV into their driveway and parked, neither seemed in a hurry to exit the vehicle. Slightly squeezing Bones hand, Booth opened the driver's side door to exit. Walking in front of the vehicle, Booth came to Bones' side and opened the door. They entered the house and walked into the living room where they both sat on the couch. It didn't take long for Booth to realize that big, beautiful brain of Bones' was ruminating, but on what, he didn't know. "Bones, are you ok? You've been really quiet ever since the doctor's office." And with that, the tears she had been holding in began to fall.

"Of all the things I expected to hear today, the sounds of my children's heartbeats were not one of them. I mourned a baby I thought I had lost Booth. I was prepared for that – a lost child. But now," lying her hand on her stomach again, "I've never been scared in my life, but I'm finding that I'm scared to believe that this is true. What if Palent somehow got into the server the office uses, and it's just some cruel trick? I know it's irrational. . ." Bones' face dropped midsentence.

"It isn't a trick Bones. Palent had no way of knowing we would be going there today, or why. He's gone, at least for now. And I won't let him hurt you, or our children again. _Our children. _Feels like a dream that we could wake up from at any moment, doesn't it?" Booth stated as he placed his hand above hers.

"You're happy about this, aren't you, Booth?" Bones asked.

"Aren't you?" Booth questioned back with concern.

Taking a breath, Bones answered, "Yes. It's just that, well, I got pregnant so fast with Christine. We were together that one time, and I got pregnant because I was being selfish and I just feel as though I'm being unfair to you because we haven't had time to ourselves to be a couple." A little voice in the back of her head made Bones question what this pregnancy would mean for them and Booth sensed it.

Booth smiled at her confession. "Temperance, I want you to hear me when I say this," as he pressed his hand slightly firmer to hers as it lay on top of their children, "I wouldn't have our life any other way. I love you now. I loved you then. I will always love you. Christine was conceived because of that love, as were these two. For six years, we danced a delicate dance through lust, a partnership, friendship, heartbreak, and eventually falling in love. I believe, as I have for a while now, that God willed for the two of us to be together – to make a home and a family together. You haven't done anything to cause me to regret or rethink our lives. And the last I heard, it takes two to tango," Booth stated as he wagged his eyebrows and smiled.

"I don't know what that means," she stated.

Booth was more shocked that she allowed him the reference to God's divine intervention of their union, but continued on, "It means, _we _made her – _we_ got pregnant, not just _you_. So, we aren't a traditional couple. When have we ever been traditional about anything?" Booth asked seriously.

"This is very true." Bones stated, laughing a little.

"I love you, Temperance Brennan, and I wouldn't change our lives for anything," Booth confirmed before leaning in to kiss the love of his life.

Thank you for those that have reviewed this story or have added it as a follow. I have been overwhelmed with the responses I have received, and welcome them so much. I wanted to look at the vulnerable side of Bones, and I hope you have enjoyed this glimpse. Please review, and let me know your thoughts!


	9. Lucky

Writers block has been in full swing for several long weeks, and hospitals don't exactly provide the muse of writing a story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I'm wondering if I should continue – your thoughts are welcomed.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones.

Bones had decided last week that she wasn't completely ready for the world to know that she was pregnant again. And Booth said he would allow her the time she needed, but reminded her time wasn't going to be on their side as she was entering her sixteenth week. But she liked the idea that she and Booth had a secret from the world that only they knew about. And for at least a little while, that's how this news would stay if she could help it.

Today had been a particularly long one for Bones. A young woman's body had been discovered in her home. Hodgins had fixed time of death within the last twenty-four hours. Cam had concluded the woman had been beaten to death. Her attacker had been unmerciful in his treatment, the body unidentifiable except through dental records. Bones had entered the Autopsy Room, and upon doing so heard Cam saying something about a waste.

"Dr. Saroyan, were you able to pinpoint exact cause of death?" Bones asked as she viewed the body.

Hands on her hips, Cam took a breath. "I have. Ms. Whitney died from blunt force trauma. Her attacker really did a number on her."

"I don't know what that means in terms of her death." Bones stated.

Cam rubbed eyes before speaking, "Ms. Whitney has bruising that extends over eighty-five percent of her body, Dr. Brennan. It would appear that she didn't or couldn't fight back, and I didn't understand that until further examination. The victim was pregnant, Dr. Brennan. I believe she died as a result of trying to protect the fetus from her attacker, which is why she was found curled into a ball-like position. I believe a blow to the head initially caused her death."

With Cam's last admission Bones was finding it hard to focus on anything else. This woman and her child never had a chance. She'd never be able to feel her baby move inside of her, or be able to give it life. Their lives were over, and for Bones, that was an indeed disturbing thought.

"Earth to Dr. Brennan," Cam stated, trying to bring her friend back from some obvious far off place.

Managing to keep the tears at bay, Bones took a breath. "I have finished the reports for the case, and would like to take the remainder of the day, if I may Cam."

"Are you alright Dr. Brennan? You seem a little . . ."

"I'm fine." A statement Bones used when she didn't want to discuss what was really going on. "Flesh is your area, as bones are mine. And since there seems to be nothing more I can contribute to this case today, I merely would like to take the time to readjust to being at home with Christine. That is all. Nothing more."

Nodding her head, but knowing her colleague was hiding something, Cam dropped the line of questioning. And with that, Bones left the lab to collect her daughter from daycare.

After arriving home, Bones took Christine into the master bedroom she shared with Booth and lied down with the child. Christine nodded off pretty quickly and Bones found herself staring at her little girl, stroking the little ones face and smiling as she thought about just how lucky she was and drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later, Bones felt a slight pressure being applied to her abdomen and, in fear, became wide a wake. Christine had rooted herself as close to her mother as she could get, pressing her butt into the area where her twin siblings were nested. Bones chuckled as she thought about the naptimes that would eventually come into being. She was sure that the bed would become an interesting mixture of arms and legs going to any position that they could find a spot in which to rest.

"Hey beautiful," came from the doorway.

"Booth, I thought you were working late?" Bones questioned.

"Cam called. She was concerned but didn't want to pry. She said you had left early and wanted me to know." Booth stated as he slipped off his shoes and settled on the space of the bed that Christine was no longer occupying, leaning in to kiss both baby and mother.

"She shouldn't have worried you. I'm . . . fine." They both stated the last word in unison, Bones raising an eyebrow.

"When ever you're ready, Bones, I'll listen." Booth had learned over the years not to pressure Bones for an answer to where her feelings might be. It was one of the reasons she loved him, because he never pressured.

"How long has she been out?" Booth questioned.

"About 45 minutes, give or take. I just wanted to be near her." Bones took in a breath. "There is a victim, in the lab. She was beaten to death. She was pregnant, Booth. And, though I know it's irrational, for some reason, all I could think about was the need to protect my children. So I asked Cam if I could leave." She concluded, one of her hands finding the top of Christine's head, and the other going to the slight swell of her stomach. "Who could do such a thing, Booth?" Bones asked as a single tear slipped from her eye.

"My father did." Booth stated.

"Booth, I didn't mean," Bones tensed immediately. She knew Booth was nothing like his father. She knew she had nothing to fear from him and that he would sooner die than touch one of their children or her for that matter. But she also knew that the very thought that he could be like his father was a fear he continuously housed in the back of his mind.

Sitting up, Booth gently picked up Christine.

"Booth, don't . . ." Bones feared she had accidently caused him pain.

Smiling down at her, Booth stated, "I'm just putting her in her crib. I'll be right back."

Choosing instead to follow, Bones watched as Booth handled their daughter with more love and care than she ever thought one person could encompass. But that was Booth. He was a constant surprise. Finding her way into the nursery, Bones snaked her arms around Booths waist. "How did a man like you fall in love with a woman like me," she questioned as she placed a kiss on his shoulder blade.

Smiling, and twisting to bring Bones to stand in front of him, he said, "I think the same question applies. What did I ever do to deserve the _four _of you?"

Bending to gently kiss her on the lips, Bones reaction let him know she wanted more. Breaking a part, Bones stated, "You love me."

Snickering, Booth said, "Yes, I do. Want me to prove it to you?" And before she could render a response, Booth swooped her up, carrying her bridal style to their bed, where he placed her gently. "Are you sure this is ok," he questioned.

"Booth, I'm pregnant. Not ill. It's ok." Bones smiled as she remembered a similar conversation from when she had been pregnant with Christine.

That was all the encouragement that Booth needed. He could be gentle, but passionate at the same time. This encounter wasn't about him, or having his needs fulfilled. It was about Bones, and he let her know that. He wanted her to understand just how much he loved her, needed her, and how much their life meant to him, and how, if he could, he'd spend every moment he could with her, loving her – breaking the laws of physics.


	10. Family Time

**I'm back. Sorry for the much overdue installment, but I had honestly thought about the previous chapter being the last . . . **_**and then **_**I, like so many of you, watched the season finale of our beloved show and decided I wanted Bones and Booth happy – at least in my world – through the hiatus. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones, but after last night may be I should . . . oh, well. **

The next morning Bones awoke to the sounds of Booth having, what sounded like, a serious conversation with his little girl. Blinking twice and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Bones listened very carefully, trying to discern just what Booth was saying to the little girl over the monitor.

"Ma-ma, ma-ma," Christine jabbered to her father.

"_Shh_, Christine. _Mommy _is sleeping. She needs her rest," Booth spoke as the little girl smiled her thousand-watt smile at him. "Mommy, will be up soon baby, and then you can tell her everything that is on your mind. Yes, you can," Booth concluded as he blew raspberries on Christine's belly.

Hearing her daughters laugh made Bones smile to herself. Knowing that she had to be at work soon, and that the morning always seemed to fly by, she decided that it was time to begin the day. Sitting up, and throwing her legs over the side of the bed made Bones realize that the twins were now making themselves known, whether she was ready for the world to know or not. Placing one hand on each side of her noticeably protruding belly, Bones began talking to her little miracles. "I suppose your father and I have kept you two a secret for long enough, hmm? It isn't that we are ashamed of you. I was just scared of the possibilities. You see, older women, such as myself, are more at risk for possible . . . you know, none of that matters. What matters is that your father and I will do everything we can to make sure you're both happy and healthy, and safe. We love you very much," Bones concluded as she flinched. Slightly doubling over as much as her belly would allow, Bones took a deep breath.

"Bones, wakey wakey, Christine wants her," Booth trailed off as he entered their room with Christine in tow. Taking two steps to get to her, Booth knelt in front of his partner's legs while holding their daughter. "Bones," he began, "look at me. Are you ok?"

Slightly raising her head, Booth noticed the faint smirk on her face. Bringing one of her hands away from her abdomen, she grabbed Booth's free hand and returned it to the spot where hers had previously rested. Slightly arching her back, Booth felt his babies making their presence known. Smiling, he spoke. "Hey, you two. Already giving Mommy trouble I see. Well, don't be too hard on her . . . you could at least take turns making her blue and black on the inside." As if on cue, both babies sent a swift kick to their father's hand. "Or not," Booth began to laugh.

"Ma-ma," Christine began to fuss. Reaching her arms out to her mother, Christine furrowed her brow. Booth swore when she would make this expression, so serious and contemplative, that she looked identical to her mother.

"Do you think we should tell her? About . . . you know . . . _them_?" Booth was unsure if Christine would understand at such a young age that she would be a big sister in a bout four and a half months.

"Her cognitive skills are developed to the point that she would not retain any memory of my pregnancy, but perhaps introducing her to the idea of siblings would be a good preparation for their arrival," Bones rationalized. As if reading each other's minds, Bones lied back onto the mattress as Booth rose with Christine to take a seat next to her.

"Christine, can you say 'baby'?" Booth asked the little girl.

Once again, displaying that infamous inquisitive look, Christine looked from Booth to Bones. Pointing her index finger at Bones, Christine proudly stated, "Ma-ma" and began to giggle.

"That's right." Booth said. Christine loved to point to things and say the correct word, receiving applause and praise from her parents when doing so. Booth decided on a new technique. Pointing to himself, Booth said "Da-da". He then pointed to Bones and said "Mama". Lasted, Booth pointed to Bones tummy, and said the word "babies".

After several rounds of "name that person", Booth became convinced that Christine still wasn't quite grasping the baby connection, having said the word "tummy" a time or two and even "ma-ma" when Booth would point to where the twins were. Deciding that the time was getting late, and the game seeming to go no where, Booth left the little girl to be with her mother while he showered.

Leaning against the side of her mother's belly, Bones stared at the beautiful creature that she and Booth had made together. _"It is a miracle. Booth, we're a family." _She remembered those words as if it were yesterday. Suddenly, Bones was pulled away from the memory and watched half amused half shocked as she felt one of the twins kick their sister as she leaned against their resting spot.

Eyes growing as big as saucers, Christine turned to stare at her mother's stomach. Christine abruptly turned, and pointed her finger at Bones belly. Trying in vain not to make a face in response to what had just happened, Bones watched her daughter. In the loudest voice that she could muster, Christine shouted, "BABIES, no!" as she pointed.

Hearing the shout, Booth emerged in the doorway between the bedroom and bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel with shaving cream on his face. "_WHAT_? _HAPPENED_?"

Cocking her head to one side, and pointing to her mother's stomach again, Christine proudly yelled the word "babies" as she giggled and clapped, her father praising her, and her mother whole heartedly, belly laughing, vowing to herself silently that she would never allow Christine Angela Booth to ever forget how her siblings had decided to introduce themselves.

**Would love to hear your thoughts . . . reviews are always welcomed! Thanks.**


	11. Letting the Cat Out of the Bag

**I feel guilty for the lack of updates, so here's another.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

After their morning of fun, Booth, Bones, and Christine were on their way to the Jeffersonian. "So, we're telling people today, right?" Booth asked as excited as a kid about to open presents on Christmas.

Smiling, Bones answered. "I think it's time, yes. Mostly because I am showing, however I still find it fascinating that Angela hasn't picked up on it."

"Bones, for months, Angela's top priority was bringing you home. I think she was just so grateful to have you back that anything else out of the ordinary never registered. Besides, even _I _missed figuring it out, and I sleep with you!" Booth chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose the last several months have been quite stressful on everyone and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry that my decision caused everyone so much turmoil and caused such tension between you and Ange . . ." Bones trailed off. She knew that her decision to run had caused problems between Booth and Angela. And while the two had kissed and made up, metaphorically speaking, Bones still felt guilty and Booth could see it in her eyes.

"You know you aren't to blame . . . for _anything_. Pelant gave you no choice. You were protecting me. Angela was protecting me. I get it. And it doesn't matter anymore, Bones." Booth pulled into a parking spot in the Jeffersonian garage, turned off the engine, and maneuvered so that he was facing his partner. Taking her hand, and pulling her attention away from the window, he began, "I love you. I knew the day I saw you lecturing in American University that you were it for me, Bones. There is nothing, and I mean _nothing _you could do to make me stop." Looking from Bones to Christine and back, he continued, "You. _You've _given me everything, Bones. You gave me a partner, then a friend, a lover, children, a life – everything. Pelant, he tried to destroy us, but you wouldn't let him. You're the strongest, smartest, sexiest woman I know," Booth concluded.

Bones smiled. Booth could always make her feel better, regardless of what she was thinking or feeling. Tears in eyes, Bones said, "I love you". Leaning in for a kiss that didn't last nearly long enough for either of them, Booth pulled away with a smirk. "What?" Bones questioned.

"Time to let the cat out of the bag, Bones." Booth smiled.

"Booth, I don't know what that means." Bones stated sternly. Resting his hand on her protruding belly, Bones simply formed her mouth into the shape of an "o".

"Hey there, Studley. What brings you to the lab so early?" Angela's term of endearment could still cause Booth to turn red on occasion and she liked that she could make the G-man squirm. "Sweetie! Are you feeling better? Cam said that last case was a do-zee for you." Angela asked sympathetically.

"I don't know what that means," Bones stated again for the second time in less than an hour.

"I just meant that you're a mom now. The victim was going to be a mom. It's sad, ya know? That's all I meant." Angela concluded with sadness in her eyes.

"Yes. It is sad. It's sad that she will never have that chance. Being a mother, while I completely dismissed the idea for years before, has greatly enriched my life. I love Christine. She has taught me so much. She's a miracle," Bones concluded as she reached to take her daughter from Booth, snuggling her close.

"Where are the rest of the squints?" Booth asked, breaking up the moment.

"Hodgins is playing with his bugs and Cam is in her office finishing some paperwork. As for anyone else, it's still early yet. Why? What's going on? You two are acting a little funny." Angela observed.

Sharing a smile with each other, Booth only said, "Follow me."

Finding Hodgins, and then Cam, the group of friends eventually found themselves in Bones office. "So, what's going on here, Seely? I have a lab to run, remember?" Cam asked, as intrigued.

"Just wait a minute, Camille. Sweets should be here any minute." Booth stated calmly.

No sooner than the words had left Booth's mouth, Sweets appeared in the doorway. "What's the emergency? I got here as fast as I could," Sweets stated as he realized everyone was in the room.

Taking Christine from her mother's arms, Booth smiled as he stared at his partner, barely able to contain himself. Growing amused at Booth's giddiness, Bones began to laugh.

"Dr. B?" Hodgins asked growing suspicious. Everyone's eyes were now on the couple of the hour, wondering just what was about to be revealed.

"Bones and I, well, we having some pretty exciting news to share." Booth began.

Deciding to interrupt, Christine chose to play her game. "Da-da," the toddler stated as she pointed.

"Shh, Christine. Daddy is trying to tell everyone about," was all Booth managed before his daughter yelled her new word, "BABIES", and giggled uncontrollably.

With every expression that could convey shock, Angela finally smiled. With her all too familiar cocky grin, she broke the silence. "Studly, you work _fast_! And Sweetie, seriously you're . . . WAIT! Did she just say '_babies_'?"

"Oh boy," came from Sweets, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

Both partners grinning from ear to ear told their friends that this was anything but a trick. Removing her coat, Bones solidified the news.

"Wow! Dr. B, just how far along are you?" Hodgins' questioned.

"Hodgins, Chrsitine said 'babies'!" Angela scowled. "But sweetie, seriously, answer the question."

Feeling put on the spot, Bones took a seat deciding that Angela wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. After a breath, she began, "Almost 16 weeks. I discovered I was pregnant while I was on the run with Christine. Near my 8th week, I thought I miscarried. I told Booth after I returned and he felt it best that I see my doctor."

"Sweetie," Angela said, looking sympathetically at her friend.

"It's ok, Ange. I'm ok. The twins are ok," Bones concluded with Angela beaming from ear to ear.

"That's so awesome, Dr. B!" Hodgins' added.

"Seeley, that's amazing," Cam offered with a sincere smile.

Congratulations began filling the room. Love. It was indeed a miraculous thing. For years Temperance Brennan lived in a world that did not allow her to be anything but impervious. There was no need for that now. She had evolved. She had opened her heart, and she had been richly rewarded. Though each had friends speaking to them, both Bones and Booth found each other through the crowd, expressing through a single look just how much they loved one another.

**Reviews always welcomed! Thanks!**


	12. You're Beautiful

**I think it's time for some smut, how about you guys? Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Bones.

Coming down the stairs after putting Christine in her crib, Booth noticed Bones quietly sitting in the living room. Leaning against the wall that separated the living room from the stairway, Booth watched with adoration as Bones sat, back reclined, with closed eyes and a hint of a smile on her face. She had in headphones. "_I wonder what she's listening too," _Booth pondered to himself. Even pregnant, she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

Sensing him near, Bones opened her eyes. "Hi," Booth mouthed to her. She smiled and motioned for him to join her. Walking across the room, he kissed the top of her head as he sat beside her. Realizing that he was staring again, Bones removed one of her ear buds.

"You're staring at me, Booth." Bones stated.

With a lazy grin Booth nodded. "Do you know how beautiful you are? You take my breath away."

Smiling back at him, Bones issued her response, "While usually I would agree with your statement, I find that I am having a hard time seeing myself as beautiful," she concluded with a frown.

"Why is that?" Booth wanted to know.

"I know that this sounds foolish, Booth, but I feel unattractive. I know that gaining weight is simply part of being pregnant, but at the time of the twins' conception, I still had not returned my previous weight. And now I just feel like my body . . . isn't my body." Bones conveyed.

"Trust me Bones, this is _your_ body. _I know _every inch of it. You are the sexiest woman alive. You were sexy before you got pregnant, you were sexy while you were pregnant, and you sure as Hell were sex after you were pregnant." Booth wagged his eyebrows as he stated his feelings on the subject.

Shaking her head and laughing, Bones responded, "You would say that." Now Booth had the amused look on his face. Pulling the other ear bud out, Bones continued, "I'm your mate, Booth. I'm the mother of your children. You view this," gesturing her hand in an up and down motion, "as attractive, but for primal reasons."

Rolling his eyes, Booth scooped up the love of his life. Slightly fighting, Bones opened her mouth to tell Booth to let her down before he hurt his back but was stooped dead in her tracks as he kissed her as deeply as possible. Left breathless, Bones snuggled against Booth's chest and gave into allowing him to carry her up the stairs.

Walking into their bedroom, Bones was surprised when instead of taking her to bed Booth carried her to the full-length mirror that was placed in a corner. "Booth?" Bones began to question.

Smiling at her, Booth simply stated, "Trust me, Bones."

Nodding her head, Booth placed a quick kiss on her cheek, and lowered her feet to the ground where she stood facing the mirror. Booth's body stood directly behind Bones. Resting his head on her shoulder, his arms encircling her around her stomach and hands finding the lower portion of her belly. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Booth stated, "I want you to see what I see, Bones. Will you let me show you?"

Looking in the mirror, Bones stared at her reflection. When she looked, she saw a woman with a thousand different stories written across her face standing before her. The woman wore a blue button up top, and black slacks and had her hair in a messy ponytail. Slightly shifting her eyes, she found Booth's reflection. With the look he was wearing, she knew that he was asking for permission with all the sincerity that he could give. It still amazed her that she had found someone that could look at her with the same affection that she would see exchanged between her mother and father before they disappeared. She knew Booth loved her, and she was interested to hear his perspective, so with the nod of her head she gave Booth permission to proceed.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, Booth kissed her shoulder. He began by letting her hair down, locks falling freely in front of and behind her shoulders. Bringing his hands up, Booth found the top button of her shirt. One by one, he continued until the shirt hung, slightly opened revealing the hint of a black bra and the swell of her breasts. Leaving the shirt for the time being, his hands found themselves on the waist of the slacks. Gently, he looped his thumbs under the waistband and pulled until the pants found their way to the floor. Tracing his nails up the curves of Bones body, Booth's hands came to rest near her shoulders, fingers finding the opening of the shirt and pulling it until it fell from her arms to the floor as well.

The entire time, neither individual took their eyes off of the other. Bones began to breath a little heavier as she began to feel a tug from low in her belly. The way this man could make her feel was indescribable. Kissing her neck, Booth reached for the clasp of her bra, undoing it in a fluid motion, releasing her breasts from their confines. Raising her arms to cover herself, Booth caught each of her wrists, "Don't. You're too beautiful. Look at yourself, Bones. See what I see when I look at you."

Tugging her eyes away from his, Bones looked at herself. Staring back at her was a woman that was so in love with the man that stood behind her. Wrists freed, Bones hands found their way to the back of Booth's head, as Booth found himself placing his over the spot where their children rested. "Don't ever tell me you aren't the most attractive woman in the world. I couldn't ask for anything more than you."

Trailing a hand lower, Booth tugged at the matching black panties she was wearing. "I love you, Bones. Do you want me to prove it to you?" Booth asked as his breathing became labored. "Do you want me to make love to you?" he whispered, barely audible into her ear, as she slightly nodded her head up and down.

Snaking his neck, Booth kissed his Bones as he rid her of the final piece of cloth on her body. Dipping a finger into her core told Booth all he needed to know. Bringing the same hand around to find the button and zipper of his trousers, Booth had freed himself from the confines of his pants within seconds. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Bones instinctually parted her thighs.

Ever so slowly, Booth aligned himself with her core. "Look in the mirror, Bones. I want you to see how beautiful you are, ok?" And with that statement, he entered her and stilled when he heard her gasp. "Bones?" Booth questioned.

"God, I love you, Booth. I want to feel your skin on mine." She requested.

Never leaving her, he pulled his shirt over his head and wrapped his body as tightly against hers as he could, one hand traveling to her breast and the other to her stomach. Slowly, he thrust. As much as he wanted to just pound into her from behind, this was for her. Slow and steady.

Bones watched her body react to Booth. As much as he meant for her to notice her beauty, she gazed with awe over the beauty of what her life had become with this man. As turned on as she was before, the knowledge of knowing him this intimately heightened her sensually. Slowly grazing her hands over his waist, Bones hands came to rest on his firm backside. "Harder, Booth. Please . . . I need . . . oh God," was all Bones could manage as she threw her head back.

"Are you close, Bones?" Booth questioned, feeling a nod from his partner. "I want you to watch yourself. Can you do that, baby? I want you to watch yourself cum."

"Try," was all that escaped Bones mouth. Lifting her head from his shoulder, Bones once again looked in the mirror.

Taking a breath, Booth began to pound into her with all the force he had left, stating how much he loved her. Watching, Bones saw what Booth meant in his eyes. To him, she was the most attractive woman in the world, regardless of her outwardly appearance and that knowledge made her feel more beautiful than she could have ever fathomed.

**Well . . . thoughts? I love reviews! Thanks! **


End file.
